killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reawakened
The Reawakened is a narrative which can be unlocked in the in-game lore database of Shadow Lords, but was also later released on the official Killer Instinct website. It serves as the rebooted backstory for the original boss character Eyedol in Killer Instinct (2013). Eyedol's Story Eyedol was once a human being, and not the hideous beast that was resurrected by the sorcerer Kan-Ra. Eons ago the Ichoriens--the benevolent rulers of the Astral Plane--chose Eyedol to serve as one of the Watchmen of the Gods: fell warriors infused with powers, and tasked with protecting planets in other dimensions from rogue Astral beings (like the Shadow Lord Gargos). The immortal Barbarian Tusk was one of these Watchmen. And like him, Eyedol successfully held off one of Gargos' interdimensional invasions, defeating the Shadow Lord in a devastating battle, and seizing some of his core powers. He then hurtled the demigod through a portal back to the Astral Plane. After this great victory, Eyedol became even stronger than before and was worshipped by his fellow humans. He crowned himself king of a vast empire. But Eyedol's heart was black. Corrupted by the Astral energy coursing through his body--and the new power taken from Gargos--he was unable to control his base emotions. Eyedol morphed into a disgusting ogre: an outward representation of his diseased soul. He rampaged across the world, causing destruction and chaos. A legion of heroes rose up to oppose him, but he killed them all and mounted their skulls on his war-club. Distraught by what their creation had wrought, the Ichoriens sent Tusk to fight him. The immortal Barbarian lured Eyedol to a gateway where the ogre was teleported back to the Astral Plane; and the Ichoriens imprisoned him in the heart of their vast citadel. Meanwhile, Gargos had recovered from his fight with Eyedol and was growing in might--mastering the force known as Shadow Energy. Warring across the Astral Plane, he slew its inhabitants and siphoned their energies until he became godlike. Eventually, Gargos murdered the Ichoriens themselves...and the prison walls guarding Eyedol--walls that had been knit together by the minds of the Ichoriens--dissolved, setting the ogre free. Gargos and Eyedol now vied for the ultimate control of the Astral Plane. Eyedol was filled with rage and hungered for victory over his old nemesis. But Gargos was more cunning, and let Eyedol chase chimeras across the Astral Plane until he was exhausted. Only then did Gargos face Eyedol on the field of battle, and their great struggle was like an explosion of stars. Gargos finally cleaved Eyedol's skull with a tremendous stroke of his claw, and then pulled apart the stunned ogre's head like two sides of a rotten apple. Eyedol fell dead upon the Astral Plane, his spirit fleeing from his corpse before Gargos could capture it. And there the body lay for thousands of years (as it should have lain for all eternity) until the sorcerer Kan-Ra foolishly brought Eyedol back to life. Gallery Eyedolstory1.png |Eyedol's story - Part 1 Eyedolstory2.png |Eyedol's story - Part 2 Eyedolstory3.png |Eyedol's story - Part 3 Eyedolstory4.png |Eyedol's story - Part 4 Eyedolstory5.png |Eyedol's story - Part 5 External Links Eyedol's Character Page on the official Killer Instinct Website Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Story